1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices mounted to archery bows for the purpose of guiding an arrow as it is drawn and released. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable, spring-biased arrow guide and holder for use with a bow.
2. Discussion of Background
Increasing numbers of sportsmen are discovering that archery offers unique challenges over other forms of outdoor activity. In order to shoot an arrow from a bow, its rear or nock end is nocked on the bowstring, and its shaft is placed on a ledge or other support on the bow. The archer then draws the bowstring (which is attached to the limb tips of the bow) backwards towards himself with one hand while he holds the bow at arm""s length with his other hand. When the bowstring is fully drawn back, the archer aims the arrow and releases the bowstring. The bent bow limbs force the released bowstring and arrow forwards; when the bowstring reaches its forward limit of movement (constrained by the limbs), the arrow accelerates forwards. When an archer shoots an arrow, the propulsive force exerted by the bowstring accelerates the arrow from a resting state to a velocity that may be as high as several hundred feet per second. In addition to this almost instantaneous propulsive force, the archer""s act of releasing the bowstring tends to impart a sideways torque to the arrow, causing the arrow to undergo a series of bowing and flexing motions which affect the direction of flight. This tendency is aggravated for modern compound bows, which are capable of releasing arrows at much greater velocities than traditional bows: the greater the arrow velocity, the greater the degree of bowing and flexing, and the greater the difficulty in shooting arrows accurately and consistently.
Whether they use their bows for hunting, competition shooting, or recreational shooting, most archers use devices known variously as arrow guides, arrow holders, arrow rests, or arrow supports to help improve the accuracy of their aim (for purposes of this specification, these terms are used interchangeably). An arrow guide is attached to a bow in a position where it can support an arrow as the arrow is drawn, and also to guide the arrow""s flight as it is released. (Most modern bows have suitably-positioned holes for use in mounting arrow guides.) A properly-designed arrow guide can help an archer to aim and accurately shoot an arrow by absorbing some of the forces that cause bowing and flexing. Ideally, an arrow guide can be adjusted for different types of shooting conditions, target distances, or types of arrow. For example, an archer might prefer a particular type of arrow for target practice, another type of arrow for competition shooting under controlled conditions, and still another type of arrow for hunting.
Many different types of arrow guides are available to consumers. Many of these permit some degree of vertical and horizontal adjustment so that the archer can adapt the arrow guide to different conditions, target distances, and types of arrow. Some arrow guides include a pair of spaced-apart coplanar arms (also termed xe2x80x9cfingersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbladesxe2x80x9d) that are adjustable with respect to the bow. Martin, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,875) shows this type of device, which includes a handle riser with a primary shelf portion, a movable shelf extension portion, and a spring-loaded arrow rest assembly with two outwardly-projecting arms coupled to the movable shelf extension. The shelf extension allows the user to adjust the arrow rest assembly between a normal position and a maximum overdraw position.
Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,086) provides a micro adjust arrow rest with a mounting bracket, a U-shaped carriage, a launcher body with two coplanar arms (termed xe2x80x9clauncher fingersxe2x80x9d), and a threaded pin for lateral adjustments. Kidney (U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,314) shows an arrow support with two fingers made of spring steel. The gap between the fingers is adjusted so as to be slightly smaller than the diameter of an arrow. Lightcap, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,441) shows an adjustable arrow rest with a mounting bracket, a pair of coplanar arms, and a small torsion spring. The Mertens (U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,764) arrow rest apparatus has wire launching fingers attached to a rotatable collar.
Gallops (U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,006) describes an arrow rest with an arm that is adjustably mounted to the bow handle and a vertically depressable arrow support connected to the arm. The support, which can be moved to and from the arm via a shuttle assembly, includes a pair of coplanar, adjustable-length arms. Troncoso (U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,855) shows an adjustable arrow rest where a pair of blades are biased into the desired position by a coiled spring. His device can be provided in the form of a kit for use with any arrow rest having a suitable cross-bar and mounting block.
Cliburn""s arrow rest has two independently-pivotable blocks, each of which holds a spring-loaded finger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,237). The fingers can be deflected by a moving arrow. Trotter (U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,390) describes an arrow retainer with a pair of coplanar, spring-loaded retaining arms fitted with pads. Troncoso, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,956) shows a spring-loaded arrow rest with a pair of coplanar, bendable wire arms. If the arms are bent so that they grip the shaft above its mid-line, the bow can be inverted without losing the shaft. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854, Troncoso, Jr. discloses an arrow support with a pair of spaced-apart arms made of steel or plastic wire. The lower ends of the arms are joined, and may be coiled to increase their springiness. The arms can be bent so as to position the shaft in the preferred position.
Arrow support structures that include springs, arms, and the like are also known in the art. For example, Larson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,823) shows an arrow rest consisting of a flexible wire with coil springs at either end; alternative embodiments include a pair of approximately coplanar arms. R. D. Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,841) discloses an arrow guide with a mounting plate and spring-biased rest lever. Saunders (U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,669) discloses a combination arrow rest and arrow shaft guide formed of spring wire. The shaft is held between two shaped ends which can be covered with low-friction sleeves.
Terry""s arrow rest (U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,058) includes a pivotably-mounted wire that underlies and supports the shaft of the arrow; the wire is biased towards an extended position by a magnet. Tone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,334) shows a flipper type arrow rest with a closed loop spring having ends pivotally attached to the mounting plate. The spring supports a shaft in a predetermined position with respect to the bow, and retracts to permit passage of the fletching. Finlay""s spring-biased arrow rest (U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,757) includes a movable support, and can be adjusted so that the arrow is at a predetermined distance from the side of the bow.
Presently-available arrow guides help improve an archer""s accuracy in shooting arrows, but many of them have complex and delicate mechanisms that do not hold up well when subjected to the rigors of field use. Furthermore, many arrow guides are difficult to adjust to conform to an individual archer""s strength, shooting style, and choice of bow and arrows; some arrow guides cannot be adjusted at all. Despite the many different types of arrow guides that are available to archers, there is a remaining need for a simple, adjustable, easy-to-use arrow guide that assists an archer to shoot accurately and consistently.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is an arrow guide and holder, also termed herein an arrow rest, arrow support, or arrow holder. The invention includes a body having a pair of crossed, offset bores formed therethrough, a pair of flexible, resilient, bendable arms (one arm installed in each bore) so that the forward ends of the arms extend forwards of the body and the rearward ends extend rearwards of the body, and a coil spring connected between the rearward ends to bias the arms towards a rest position. The arms are complementary in shape, formed for gripping the shaft of an arrow therebetween, and are movable from the rest position to permit free passage of the arrow fletching therethrough. The forward ends or the rearward ends of the arms, or both, may be at least partly covered by jackets.
The arrow guide is installed on the handle of a bow for use. To shoot an arrow, the archer positions it so that the shaft is gripped by the forward ends of the arms, which are at or near the rest position. He then draws the bow, aims the arrow at a selected target, and releases the bowstring to accelerate the arrow forwards. The forwardly-moving fletching lightly engages the arms, urging them to open from the rest position and compressing the spring. After passage of the arrow, the spring recoils and returns the arms to their rest position, ready to receive another arrow. Passage of the fletching results in a form of cam action, that is, the transmission of motion to the forward and rearward ends of the arms. During use, the arms cooperate to help maintain the direction of the arrow, at least partly counteracting torques imparted by the archer during the act of releasing the bowstring. By reducing torque-induced bending and flexing of arrows, an arrow guide according to the invention improves shooting accuracy and consistency.
The body of the arrow guide is an important feature of the present invention. The body, which is attachable to the bow handle and which maintains the spring arms in position, has a pair of bores in an spaced-apart xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d configuration. That is, the bores are in approximately parallel planes, but are offset (horizontally or vertically, depending on the viewer""s frame of reference) so that the arms do not intersect inside the body. The body is preferably made of rugged, durable materials such as brass, aluminum, or steel; however, other materials such as composites and engineering plastics may also be useful.
The complementary arms are another important feature of the present invention. Each arm is preferably made of a single piece of flexible, resilient, bendable wire, most preferably of metal although some plastics may also have the desired properties. The arms are complementary in shape, that is, approximately mirror images of each other, so as to support an arrow shaft therebetween regardless of the direction in which the bow is canted: the arms hold the arrow securely even when the bow is upside down. The arms move readily to allow the passage of the fletching when the arrow is shot by the archer, and do not release the arrow until the fletching has passed. The forward ends of the arms guide the arrow and the fletching to help maintain the arrow""s direction, thereby canceling at least part of any torque-induced bending and flexing which reduces accuracy and consistency.
Still another feature of the present invention is its adjustability. The arms can readily be bent and/or tilted to accommodate different sizes of arrow shaft and differently-shaped fletching. Indeed, tilting the arms within a range of a few degrees or thereabouts is generally sufficient to accommodate arrow shafts ranging from about xc2xcxe2x80x3 to about xc2xdxe2x80x3 in diameter. The arms can also be adjusted to suit the individual user. It should be understood that these types of adjustments are best made with a modest amount of experimentation for each individual.
Another feature of the present invention is the coil spring, which gently biases the arms towards their rest position yet readily compresses as the forward ends move apart during passage of an arrow. After the arrow is fully released, the spring recoils to return the arms to the rest position.